Phoenix Sage-Naruto Neglect
by getwow21
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is a apart of triplets that were born on the day of the nine-tail attack. His father Minato Namikaze sealed the Ying and Yang halves into two of his children and survives. His siblings are seen as heroes and he is forgotten. Stumbling upon a realm, watch he trains alone and becomes the youngest ANBU member, gets acceptance from the older ANBU and a family. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Five Years After Attack**

"Great job Menma, Mito!" a red haired woman exclaimed. This was Kushina Namikaze, the Yondaime's wife, as she cheered two of her children.

"Your mother is right. I'm proud of the both of you." a blond haired man said. This was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

"Come on now, let's go wash up." Kushina said.

"Can we have ramen?" a black haired boy asked. This was Menma Namikaze.

"Please kaa-san!?" a red head pleaded. This was Mito Namikaze.

"Of course! Let's go!" and they all went inside. They never noticed the blond haired boy that looked like a carbon copy of Minato just sitting there and watch the happy scene. This was Naruto Namikaze.

For as long as he could remember, he was always ignored and forgotten about by his so-called family. He asked for training and he was denied, being told that his siblings needed the training to control the Kyuubi's chakra. He was also ignored by the villagers in favour for his siblings. Now Naruto was smart and knew that he had to bring his training on his own. He had the basics down and started with the Old Man, Sandaime Hokage. The man was angry that Minato and Kushina would cast aside their son, but never said a word because Naruto asked him not too. If they couldn't figure it themselves, then there was no point. Today he got back early from his training and just watched his so called family. He already had dinner at the Sarutobi compound and so went upstairs to read up on his books and seals. What can he say, it was in his blood to love seals.

The next day Naruto had a day off, but still liked to train, so he went out o the Forest of Death and decided to go exploring. Sure people might think he was insane, but it felt as if something was drawing him towards a particular place. As he continued walking, he came face-to-face with a cave of some sort. Going inside he fell and everything was dark.

Waking up, he was surrounded by molten rock and the area was in flames and hot.

 **"I see your awake young one."** Turning around, he came face to face with a large fire looking bird. He just gaped, making the said creature chuckle. **"Don't worry, I don't tend to harm you. What's your name?"**

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Umm...I don't want to sound rude, but what are you?"

 **"My name is Daisuke and I, young one, am a phoenix."**

"Ohh. Well I was sorta following this feeling and it lead me to a cave. When I entered, I fell unconscious and wake up here. Do you know why?"

 **"Since you say that you were drawn here, then I suppose you are the chosen one. Aren't you a lucky kid."**

"What do you mean 'the chosen one'?"

 **"You see, every thousands of years, we phoenix must train a human in our ways. Like a Phoenix Sage, in order to keep in touch with the human world. You were brought here because you were chosen this time around. So, what do you say? Do you wish to become a sage of the phoenix?"**

"Yes!" he cheered. "But, how long will it take for my training to be completed?"

 **"Smart young lad you are. It would take about 5-10 years to-"**

"WHAT!? FIVE TO TEN YEARS!?"

 **"Calm down! Time here runs differently here then in the human world. Here a years worth of training is about a day in your world."** he said shocking him.

"But, will I get older here?"

 **"Since your human, no you won't. No then shall we begin or do you have any problems? I think you should first tell your parents."** and he instantly felt bad for asking when he saw his face.

"My parents don't care about me. I bet you they won't even know I was gone." he frowned, but then lit up, "but I have to tell jiji! He'll definitely feel worried! Is it alright if I go tell him?"

 **"Of course. But why is it that the relationship with your parents isn't well?"** So Naruto started telling him everything, even the part when he over heard his parents saying that Jiraiya said something about the other two being the child of prophecy.

"But I have an alright relationship with my godmother. She doesn't do favoring. Actually, she's hardly in the village, but I heard that she's returning for good now."

 **"Well, why don't you try to make the people who acknowledge you proud? It'll do you well, and your parents and siblings...I suppose you do whatever you see fit. Now run along. Go pack any necessities."**

"Can I bring other things that I might want to learn?" Naruto asked, thinking about kenjutsu and maybe even completing his sealing.

 **"Of course. You'll be very powerful and strong by the time I'm done with you."** he chuckled and Naruto could have sworn that he saw a sadistic grin on the old phoenix's mouth, but thought it was his imagination.

He left and made his way to his house. He had already copied every jutsu that was in his family library and sealed them all inside a large scroll and put it inside his bag. He left the compound and went straight to the Sarutobi compound.

"Jiji! Where are you?" he yelled out as he went to the back. There he saw his jiji with his two yeal old grandson, Konohamaru.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" he asked as Konohamaru ran and hugged the boy.

"Nii-san!" he yelled and jumped onto the blond boy.

"Hey there Kono, jiji! There's something I need to tell you." he said. Hiruzen saw the bag and immediately thought the worst.

"Don't tell me your leaving?" he asked worriedly.

"Please don't leave nii-san." Konohamaru began to tear up.

"No, no. I'm not going anywhere. Let me tell you what happened." and so he told them everything that he encountered and even told them about his training. Sarutobi just stared wide eyed and then began to laugh.

"Only you my boy. Only you."

"So I'm gonna be gone for the most up to ten days. I just wanted to tell you."

"Did you tell anyone else?"

"Nope. Really jiji? They won't care or even know that I left."

"You promise your going to come back?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, I promise. I can't leave my little brother only now can I?" he grinned and patted the boys head.

"Stay safe Naruto and try not to over work yourself alright?"

"Don't worry jij. I'll be alright. By the way, do you think I could join ANBU when I return? Like the one that's meant specifically for your squad?"

"Are you sure? ANBU is pretty tough? But I see that I won't be able to change your mind huh?" he chuckled.

"Nope! Well I gotta go. See you guys later!" and he ran off to begin his training as the first seen phoenix sage.  
_

A group of ANBU were returning from a mission This group become well known throughout the elemental nations for the past couple of years. It consisted with six ANBU; Dog, Dolphin, Weasel, Crow and the youngest Fox, but Dolphin had retired and was replaced by Snake.

"Mission completed Hokage-sama." the Dog masked ANBU said.

"Great work. You six should be proud of the work you accomplished. Completing every mission is quite an accomplishment." Minato smiled. They bowed and then shushined away to the ANBU lounge.

"Man that mission was the bomb! We nailed that one alright!" the Crow masked ANBU exclaimed as he took off his mask, revealing to be Shisui Uchiha.

"Forget that, remember the look on one of the nin! It was hilarious!" the Snake ANBU said as she took off her mask, revealing to be Anko.

"Ma, ma, if I were that nin I'd be scared to be interrogated by you too." the Dog masked ANBU said as he took off his mask and revealed to Kakashi and took out a little orange book.

"I didn't quite like any of the nin on this mission." the Weasel said taking off his mask, revealing to be Itachi Uchiha.

"Of course you didn't. He kept on looking at your lover's ass. I'm surprised you didn't gutter him." Shisui said as he and Anko began laughing.

"More like he put them on flames, Amaterasu style."

"Hey! Stop teasing him. I though it was sweet." the Fox masked ANBU said and took off his mask, revealing to be a fifteen year old blond boy. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, formerly known as Naruto Namikaze. He kissed his raven's check and in no time it became a full out make-out session.

"Oh come on! At least do that in private!" Shisui exclaimed as Anko blushed and stared at them, blood trickling down her nose. Naruto just stuck out his at them an snuggled closer to him, with Itachi wrapping his arm around his waist.

"Come on Naruto, you know how Iruka is when were late." Kakashi said.

"Hai, hai. I'll see you late 'Tachi. he said, but was stopped by a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll hold you to that my little Kitsune." Itachi whispered in is ear, making him shiver in delight. He grabbed on to Kakashi's shoulder and flashed away.

"Must you two always be so mushy." Shisui sighed.

"Hn" and he walked away with a pocky stick.

"Dont worry. They are the legendary couple." Anko said.

"Hey Iruka! Were home!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Kakashi enetered the house.

"I'm so glad your back safe. Your not hurt are you?" he asked, as he hugged the blond and kissed the masked cycolpes.

"No. Just got back from the mission. So, hows the academy?" Naruto asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Naruto" Iruka started.

"Gomenisai." he dragged out as he himself to the bathroom upstairs. It was a rule in the house that once they came back from a mission, they were to immdiately wash up.

"Ma ma, dont be too hard on him dolphin-chan. It took us longer to get Itachi to not caserate the thug who was checkinh Naruto out them the entire mission itself." Kakashi chuckled as he saw the horror look on Iruka's face.

"I'm glad they have on another." Iruka smiled and then frowned when he saw Kakashi sitting down with a book. "Kakashi" he warned and that was all he needed to do as the masked man ran upstairs.

Naruto came out of the shower and went into his room. As he was putting his clothes on he couldn't help but think about all the things that happened in the past 9-10 years. He managed to finish his sage training and overall training in six years, even becoming a seal master. He's phoenix sage training granted him the ability to transform into an actual phoenix and use its fire at will. He perfected his transformation, to the point that he could do a partial transformation, meaning his hands turn in to a phoenix's fiery wings. When he returned, he joined the ANBU under the Sandaime's squad and made a lot of friends. Now that he thought about it, about everyone in ANBU was like family to him and they respect him for his remarkable strength as well. He befriended Kakashi, who felt disgusted by the way his sensei had treated him, but they got along fine. Then a met Iruka, who became a father/brother to him. It was a year that he was in ANBU that Kakashi and Iruka, who were living together and dating asked if he wanted to move in with them, which he happily accepted. He drew up the disownment papers from his parents and was no more a Namikaze, just an Uzumaki. He would have changed that name, but he liked what the Uzumaki stood for. They stood for family and it was clear that Kushina was certainly not one. Later on in his ANBU career, he met Shisui and then the love of his life Itachi. Those two, along with Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka became the best ANBU squad that Konoha-no the elemental nations have ever seen. They always finished a mission and were all really close to one another. About a year and half ago was when he and Itachi started dating. He already knew his family and Mikoto became like a mother to him and Sasuke was like his adorable little brother. He remembered when he was younger, she would always take him shopping and make him put on female clothes because of his feminine structure. He has muscles and a six pack, but his body was still lean. It was about a year ago that Iruka had retired and wanted to teach the younger generation, o he retired and that was when Anko joined their squad and lets just say that she fit in well. While Itachi and Kakashi were pretty laid back, he, Shisui and Anko were quite fierce. She became their interrogator and was damn good at it, which was why she would always be at the T&I helping Ibiki. Then there was his so-called family, the Namikazes. He couldn't help but chuckle. Not once during the entire time had they noticed that he was gone, which made his jiji angry, but he still didn't care. They were complete strangers to him. Besides, he had a new family with Iruka and Kakashi, not to mention every ANBU and some jounin.

"Naruto! Dinner's ready!" he heard Iruka yell.

"Coming!" he quickly slipped on a shirt and went downstairs.

"So, I heard the mission went I bit rocky. What exactly did that nin do to you?" Iruka asked.

"He tried to flirt with me. The nerve! But I sorta felt bad for him at the end. Honestly sometimes I wonder if 'Tachi's gonna burn everyone that looks my way. Its sweet though, I guess I would do the same."

"Felt bad for him!? You people were literally laughing your asses off as you saw him being burnt with his black flames!" Kakashi exclaimed biting into his dinner.

"Well enough about us, how was your day? The satans still troubling ya?" Naruto grinned.

"You have to understand that I really love teaching but those, those...monsters! They don't listen to a word a say!" he wailed as the other two sweatdropped.

"You can't really blame them. It is boring." Kakashi said without thinking.

"Are you trying to say that I'm boring?" he asked darkly

"No, I think he meant the curriculum. But you have to agree, with that curriculum, they won't really become ninja anytime soon." Naruto said, trying to calm him down and Kakashi nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Its that damn civilian council. They keep whining about it being to hard! Its like they WANT their children to die on their first outside mission."

"I don't even know why they're meddling within shinobi affairs. Its getting out of hand." Kakashi said as they each finished their meal.

"But you have to admit, if you were to let them undergo your specialized training that they'll start crying to their parents or something." Naruto said as they all laughed.

"I suppose. You two get some rest. I'll clean up. You don't have a mission anytime soon do you?"

"Nope! We have tomorrow off and then we have a mission after that." Kakashi said.

"Well I'm off to bed. Goodnight nii-sans!" Naruto said as he climbed up the stairs and heard them both say their goodbyes. Entering his room, he didn't bother to turn on the light and just flopped on his bed. He was too tired.

"Don't I get a hello?" he heard an all too familiar voice. It made him want to scream at first and then beat him up when he realized who it was.

"God damn it Itachi don't scare me like that!" he sighed.

"Sorry, but it was too good to pass up. How you holding up?" he chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"I'm alright, just too damn tired. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Aww, I'm hurt. You don't want me here? I suppose I-"

"NO!" he yelled a bit too loud. "Don't go, but I'm too tired."

"Its alright. I'll just have you in the morning." he whispered and held him close. Naruto exhaled and breathed in his scent, snuggling closer to him.

"Goodnight 'Tachi." he whispered.

"Goodnight Naru-chan." he purred and they let the blissful sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the morning, Naruto found himself being stared at by his lover lying beside him.

"'Tachi? Why are you staring at me like that?" he whispered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking at an angel." he whispered, making the blonde blush.

"Iruka probably went to class. You want to eat anything in particular?" Naruto asked, getting up, but then being pushed back down.

"Anything I want? We never really finished last night Naru." Itachi whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"We never started anything last night Ita." God he loved his sexy boyfriend.

"We'll see about that."

 **(Insert Lemon Scene)**

"You don't really want me to want do you?" Naruto asked as they both came downstairs.

"Hn." he smirked.

"Hn to you too."

"I see you too decided to finally come down." Kakashi said, as he was watching TV.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

"Well you promised to train me today and since you weren't home..."

"You knew he'd be here. I'm so glad to see you again Sasu-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the boy.

"Sometimes I can't believe we're the same age." he said, but was happy to see the blonde. Naruto was probably the only person that his brother loved more than anything in his strict life and he was grateful for it, especially since they were friends.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen. Made some before Iruka left."

"Sasuke, did you eat anything? Wanna eat breakfast with us?" Naruto asked, as he went into the kitchen.

"Nah, already ate."

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Itachi asked, sitting beside his brother as the three watched the TV.

"But I am!" he exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes and then it widened.

"Who taught you that technique?" Itachi asked.

"Not telling." Sasuke said, sticking out his tongue, getting a playful hit from his brother.

"Breakfast is served!" Naruto yelled from the nearby table.

"Naruto, did you each Sasuke the shadow clone technique?" Itachi asked. Naruto looked around, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hmm, this is delicious isn't it?"

"Naruto..."

"Fine! But he's already jounin level. Heck he could even be in ANBU any time. The lectures are soo boring! We were actually talking about it last night over dinner. He only goes when there's a taijutsu spar."

"I just asked. You don't have to blow up like that." he huffed.

"Well your brother is pretty awesome. Speaking of, how come you told him Sasu-chan. You weren't suppose to! It was our secret!"

"I didn't! He just knew. Its like he's psyche or something." Sasuke mummbled, but was pleased. Everyone knew Naruto as the child prodigy, even greater than Itachi and to be praised by him wasn't an everyday thing.

"That's a bit creepy isn't it?" he said ands Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm right here." Itachi said. He loved the fact that his brother and boyfriend were great friends and his mother adored him to bits. His father, while he did respect him, wasn't a fan of their relationship, but his mother was there to straighten him up so it all worked out in the end.

"Well, I guess we should get going Sasuke. You coming?" Itachi asked Naruto after they finished breakfast.

"The idea o seeing Sasuke get his ass handed to him is tempting, but I think I'll pass. I have to tend to the garden and get some groceries and a bunch o other things. See you later?" he said, pecking him on the lips, but Itachi grabbed him last minute and deepened it.

"Okay break it up, we don't have all day." Sasuke said, after they were at it for a minute.

"Hn." Itachi smirked and they were off.

"Yo Kashi, need anything at the market?"

"Nah, you go and do your shopping." he smiled. "Oh see if the new edition of Icha Icha is out."

"Seriously? No thank you. I don't want people seeing me as a pervert." he shrugged and then went out.

Now normally either Iruka or Kakashi would give him money to go buy things, saying that they were the older brothers so their money was spent, which was why Naruto's bank account was HUGE! He felt bad at times, so sneaked out and used his money for simple groceries or what-not like today. He went about doing his shopping and after he was finished, he stopped by Ichiraku ramen to have a quick meal.

"Hey Old man, Ayame! How's it been?" he asked, as he sat on one of the stools.

"Naruto! We've been alright my boy, you? Hope your not hurt from the mission or anything." Teuchi asked.

"Nah, the team and I did another successful mission. I'm surprised Shisui never came by."

"Oh he did. Last evening and this morning. I've got a lunch date soon. Great to see you again Naruto." Ayame said, putting down a bowl for him.

"If my bro gives you any trouble then..." he threatened making her giggle.

"Oh stop it. Shisui is alright really. You've been together for so long, I don't think anything will happen." she said, lightly punching him.

"I consider you an older sister Ayame. Mhmm, did I ever tell you guys how much I love your ramen?" he said, gobbling up the rest, causing them to laugh. The went to other customers, while he ate his second bowl. That's when he was stopped by a little girl around the age of seven, looking at him. He turned around and much to his shock, she looked exactly like Kushina.

"Is there something the matter?"

"You look a lot like my tou-san." she said suddenly.

"Really? What's your name?"

"Narumi Namikaze. What's yours?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing al the way here alone?" he asked curiously since he was shocked that he had another sister and never knew, but the girl kept looking at him as if she was trying to remember something, which she did.

"*gasp* your my missing onii-san!" she shouted, pointing at him, getting the attention of some of the people around, including the Ichiraku family.

"Hey Narumi. You want some ramen?" Ayame asked.

"Yes please!" she said happily and sat right down beside him

"What do you mean 'your missing onii-san'?"

"Well you see, yesterday I was looking around the house and came across a picture book and I was looking around and saw you, but when you were like three I think. So I asked kaa-san and tou-san, and they started crying and looking panicked, saying that they had completely forgotten about you. Mito and Menma were sorta shocked, but Menma said you were a loser. So are you my missing onii-san?" she said, suspecting him to say yes.

"Umm, I guess I am." he said awkwardly, still in shock that it took them all this time for them to realize he left and then he started laughing out loud.

"Umm, onii-san? Are you alright?" thinking her missing onii-san had gone crazy.

"No, just thinking about something. So, what did they tell you about me?"

"Well, they didn't really tell me anything. Kaa-san went into a room that was dusty and dirty and began crying, while tou-san sent all the ANBU to look for you. Mito-nee was also said, but Menma was annoyed, like he didn't like you. Why doesn't Menma-nii like you?" she asked, eating her food.

"I don't know why he does. Well I have to go now. See ya! Ayame! Her foods on me!" he yelled and left.

"Wait onii-san! Can I go with you? I want to know more about you?" she said, finishing her ramen at lighting speed.

"Um, alright?" not knowing what to say.

"Yeah! I'm going with my onii-san!" she cheered and grabbed his hands.

'This is going to be a long day.' he thought and made a shadow clone to bring the groceries home. They went to different shops, where Narumi tried on different clothes and he bought her some bracelets and a necklace. they got ice cream and just generally got to know one another.

"Wow onii-san, your apart of ANBU?! Tou-san said they're the strongest shinobi!" she said in awe, not knowing why Menma said he was a loser.

"Yea, I've been apart of it for awhile now. Everyone in ANBU are really nice, like family." he said, licking his cone

"Oni-san, why did you leave our family?" she asked, since no one was going to tell her. So he told her about the neglect and how he lived there until he was about six then moved out to live with his brothers. How, when he showed them the tree walking excersice, he was beaten for doing it.

"Kaa-san and tou-san we're both really mean! no wonder you left! Do you hate Mito-nee and Menma-nii?"

"Well Menma always hated me. Why? I don't really know and Mito never really cared about me, so I don't know about her. She ignored me, but never bossed me around, just treated me like I never existed." he shrugged.

"Do you hate me?"

"Nah. Your alright and your fun to talk to." he said ruffling her hair, causing her to grin.

"Your really cool onii-san. Can I go to your house one day?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't mind. Say, why are you all alone anyways. Aren't you suppose to be with someone?"

"Well I did have a caretaker, but I ran away. She's so boring. tou-san hired her when he saw that kaa-san wasn't coming out of your old room. But she's almost here." she said finishing her ice-cream.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know. I can just feel where she is." she shrugged. Naruto just looked at her and smiled

"You have an amazing gift Narumi. What you are is a sensor. There aren't many people who are sensors, but they're very useful."

"Really? I'm so cool!" she cheered. "Are you one too onii-san?"

"Yes, I'm a sensor too. Most sensors were Uzumakis. I guess we both have more Uzumaki blood within us." he grinned. They were interrupted by a panicked woman.

"Narumi! There you are! Please don't run of like that again!" she yelled.

"I was with my missing onii-san!" she said, pointing to Naruto, making her gasp.

"Naruto! Your parents were worried sick about you. You should hurry home quickly." she said.

"Sorry, but I'm an orphan. You must have me mixed up with someone else." he turned to Narumi, "I guess this is where we part. See you around imouto." he said and she gave him a hug.

"Okay onii-san." and he shushined away. When we reached the BBQ, he tried to control all the anger he had.

 _'Worried? About me? Pfft please. They only realized I was missing because Narumi pointed it out. Narumi, a sister I never knew I had.'_ He walked inside and ordered some food to go and walked towards the front gates.

"Yo! Kotetsu, Izumo! How've you two been?" he said to the eternal gatekeepers, as he gave them the food he bought from BBG.

"Naruto! Dude its been awhile! That mission was pretty long. Two weeks long." Kotetsu said, slapping him lightly on the back.

"Yeah. I can't believe that you could still do it all. Thanks for the food by the way, I was starving!" Izumo said, pulling out a chair for him to sit on.

"Nah, its alright. You know the strangest think happened to me today." and then he told them about his meeting with Narumi, causing them to laugh.

"So you found out huh?" Kotetsu said, taking a bite out of his meat.

"Don't tell me I was the only one who didn't know?" he groaned.

"Pretty much. That and I guess a couple others that weren't close to the Hokage. It wasn't really broadcasted and all. People just started finding out over the years." Izumo said.

"Well I became her 'missing onii-san' and now the Hokage is looking everywhere for me. Ha, how pathetic!" he laughed. They talked about random things that happened in the village while he was away until ANBU came to him

"Naruto, the Hokage is asking for you." the Neko asked.

"Really? I wonder why?" he says sarcastically. "See ya guys later." he said to the gatekeepers ans went with the ANBU.

"Your not going to believe why he called you." Rabbit said.

"Let me guess, his seven year old daughter said she found me?"

"How do you know that?" Rabbit exclaimed.

"I spend some of the day with her."

"If you ask me all of this is pretty pathetic really." Neko scoffed.

"Careful Neko, you don't want them to hear you." he teased and they all laughed.

"You know I'm wondering why exactly are we walking when we can shushin there." Rabbit said all of a sudden, making them both stop and mutter 'idiots' and they shushined to the Hokage's front office.

"I really don't want to deal with them." he muttered and opened the door. When he opened, he came to see a view of a worried Minato and Mito, and crying Kushina, a sneering and shocked Menma, guilty Jiraiya and a happy Narumi. The only one there that grinned when he came in was the Sandaime and Tsunade, who he had a great relationship with, since she taught him medical ninjutsu when she came back to the village after he finished his sage training. She wanted to beat them up so bad everyday, but he told her what he told almost everyone: if they can't figure it out themselves, then they aren't really his parents.

"Hey old man, its been awhile. You look a day older old hag." he grinned as he dodged a punch from her.

"It has been indeed Naruto. I hope your well?" the Sandaime asked.

"Yup. What's up wth you baa-chan? I said you look a day older, and its been awhile since I saw you!"

"You were suppose to be at the hospital today!"

"Yea and take over your work. Sorry baa-chan, but today's my day off. Got a something tomorrow."

"Onii-san!" Narumi yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Hey there squirt! I see we met again." he said, lifting her to his shoulders.

"Naruto..." Kushina began as she walked towards her.

"Yes Kushina-san?" he replied, making her heart break

"Naruto, where were you yesterday? We were worried about you?" Minato said

"I was home Hokage-sama." he replied, making Minato cringe.

"No you weren't. We looked everywhere for you!" he stood up.

"Yea loser! You made kaa-san cry!" Menma sneered.

"Don't call onii-san a loser Menma! He's way cooler than you are!" Narumi defended him.

"I think we have a misunderstanding Hokage-sama. When you mean 'home' do you mean your house?"

"Its our house Naruto." Mito spoke up.

"No its not. I don't live there. I live with my family, well some of them." he said

"This is your family brat. You had people worried sick!" Jiraiya butted in.

"No its not. I left that family almost a decade ago." he said innocently, but inwardly he Sarutobi and Tsunade were laughing at their expression.

"W-What are you talking about?" Minato gasped.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't remember signing the papers that disowned me from being a Namikaze?" he said.

"Minato, what papers is he talking about?" Kushina whispered.

"I don't know."

"You see! You are a loser! Even tou-san and kaa-san disowned you." Menma laughed.

 _SLAP_

"Don't you dare talk about your brother like that! Is that understood young man!?" Kushina exclaimed, and all he could do was nod under the woman's fury.

"This is getting us no where." Sarutobi muttered.

"Damn straight it isn't. Look, I need to get home in time to make dinner. Its my turn tonight and I wanted to spend some time at the Uchiha compound and all so can we do this another time or at least wrap it up. I've got a busy schedule ya know." he said, tapping his foot impatient.

"Do you even know anything about your son?" Tsunade asked and they all looked down.

"You know the sad part is, is that it was Narumi, a sister I didn't even know existed that pointed out I wasn't there."

"How long were you gone?" Mito asked.

"You have to be specific."

"How long were you not living with us?"

"Give or take 8 to 9 years, why?" he asked.

"And the papers?" she asked.

"Day before I moved out."

"Why did you leave?" she asked again.

"Because nobody cared about me." he said with a straight face, making them-except Tsunade and Sarutobi-cringe.

"W-We do care about you!" Kushina wailed.

"Then why did it take you this long to find out I was gone?" and they had no answer.

"Well then lets go brat. I don't want to cook tonight." Tsunade said.

"Konohamaru was also waiting for your return."

"Why don't you guys come over. Bring Shizune too. I just went grocery shopping, so it'll be alright." he said as they made their way to the door.

"Can I go too Onii-san?" Narumi asked

"Forgot you were still on my shoulders. Sure why not chibi-chan."

"I'm not a chibi!" she whined, but was happy.

"Wait! We want to make it up to you!" Minato said

"*sigh* what do you want to do?"

"W-Well, we would begin to train you and you could even sign the toad contract." he stumutered.

Silence.

And then they-Tsunade, Sarutobi and Naruto- erupted into laughter, with Narumi giggling.

"So let me get this straight. You want to train me and give me a summoning contract and then think I'll forgive you for years of neglect, that you only noticed when your youngest daughter accidentally came across a picture?" he said as the temperature dropped with every word he said. "Tch, lets go. I've got dinner to make." and they all left.

"Minato, how could we forget our son! That's not possible!" Kushina exclaimed.

"If the kid should be mad, then it should be at me. I was the one who said that you guys should focus more on them."

"But that doesn't mean we should have neglected him." Minato said

"He looks a lot like you tou-san." Mito said, trying to lighten the mood.

"He looks exactly like you did when you were younger." Kushina said.

"Menma, why do you hate him?" Mito asked suddenly, and they all looked at him.

"What you were saying was down right rude Menma. What exactly did he do to you?" Minato said, not really believing his son's behavior towards his eldest. He looked away, but Kushina grabbed him by the front.

"Answer the question!" but he never said anything.

"We'll take about this when we get home. ANBU! Get me every information you can get on my son!" he said and they shushined out. The rest of the family also left him to his work. Menma just went straight to his room and locked himself up, replaying everything that happened.

 _'Its not that I hate him, I just wanted him to be proud of me, but he was no where to be found.'_ he though until sleep took over.

A sleepy Kakashi made his way to the dining room, after smelling Naruto's delicious cooking. H smelt food and lots of it, and was doing a chibi dance that Naruto made it. he's meals were always the best. So imagine his surprise when he had to share all the delicious food with so much people. Most he knew, except for the little e seven year old, who creepily looked like Kushina.

"Oh Kakashi, I see your awake! Sit down, we've got guest!" Iruka said, pulling out a chair for him to sit on.

"W-Why are there so much people? And who the hell is she?" he said, pointing at the girl.

"That's Narumi." Naruto began as he sat down to eat. "Apparently she's my sister and I'm her missing onii-san." he said, and began telling those who weren't there what happened. When he was finished, Iruka banged the table in fury.

"The nerve! I swear if he wasn't Hokage I would have beaten him to a pulp!"

"That's just plain dumb Naru-nii. Training and a summoning contract? Pfft, you already have those!" Konohamaru said.

"I can't believe them! And what's up with Menma? Why exactly does he hate you anyways?" Shizune asked.

"I don't think he hates you Naruto, more like there's something else." Sarutobi said.

"If your trying to say he has a crush on him then the poor guy has to go throught Itachi and God I pray even I wouldn't want to go against the Uchiha." Tsunade shuddered.

"Onii-san, you still don't hate me do you? I was the one who told them I found you. I'm sorry." Narumi said, almost on the verge of tears.

"Shh, its alright chibi-chan. I'm not angry and I don't hate you." Naruto said, rubbing her back.

"Really?!" she lit up.

"Of course. Now eat up." he said, and they began eating and talking, completely forgetting what occurred earlier. Narumi fitted in well and everyone loved her bright and cheerful personality, something they said Naruto had when he was younger. That's what she loved, being told that she was similar to her great awesome onii-san. Soon everyone said their goodbyes and left after desert and Naruto was suppose to walk Narumi home, but they made a quick stop at the Uchiha compound. Mikoto loved the sweets that Naruto made, and he always brought some over whenever he made some.

"Naru-chan!" she exclaimed when she opened the door, hugging the boy.

"Hey Miko-kaa-san. How's it been?" he smiled.

"I'm alright. Ohh so you've met Narumi huh? I'm glad you don't hate her."

"Kaa-san, do you think so lowly of me?" he asked with mocked hurt, and she playfully punched him.

"You. Hello Narumi. Oh, is that your sweets Naru-chan!?" she yelled.

"Yea, we had guests over, so I thought of making some. Here's your batch. Hope you like them." he said, giving her the bag of deserts.

"Ohh~ I love your meals. How could I not? Come on in. Itachi and Sasuke are coming back soon." she said.

"I'd love to, but I have to bring chibi-chan home. Its getting pretty late."

"What about...them?"

"Oh, your going to laugh when you hear this." so he told her what happened and at the end, Mikoto didn't know whether to laugh or be furious.

"How dare they!" she sneered.

"Nah, its alright. Don't get worked up over it kaa-san. You know, Narumi and I actually have a lot in common. She's a sensor." he said proudly.

"Really!? Wow NArumi. Are you going to be strong like your onii-san when you grow up?"

"Yup! I'll even be stronger than him!" she exclaimed, making them laugh.

"Alright then chibi-chan, I'll hold you to it." he said, ruffling her hair. As he tune to leave, they heard screaming and clanks of metal.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked. Naruto sniffed the air and then his eyes widened.

"Blood." he whispered, shocking Mikoto as they ran towards the area. What they saw made their blood turn cold. They saw Uchiha shinobi and civilians being attacked by ROOT ANBU.

"Oh my god. What does Danzo think he's doing?" Mikoto whispered.

"Stay here with Narumi." Naruto said to a shadow clone and ran to fight. A ROOT ANBU came to view about to kill helpless civilians, but he cut them down before they were hurt.

"Are you alright?" he asked the family of civilian.

"Thank you." the woman breathed.

"Hurry, get to a safe place." he said, pointing to Mikoto, who was escorting them to a safe location and defending them from incoming attacks with his shadow clone. She was grateful that he taught her how to seal things, especially her sword on her arm.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" he yelled, but they never said anything. He began cutting them all down with easy, much to Narumi's amazement, and felt relieved when he was joined by Shisui.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked, cutting down another with his sword.

"Sorry, on a date." he said, placing a genjutsu on another. "What's going on anyways? Where's Itachi, or even his father?"

"I don't know where wither one is. Miko-kaa-san told me 'Tachi and Sasuke were going to come back soon. It was luck that I came to give her some deserts." he said, fighting off another ROOT.

"Dude you made some and never got me any? Harsh." Shisui whined.

"I've got some left overs if you want them." he said. Just then, they saw Fakuga attacking some of the ROOT.

"Naruto? Shisui? What the hell is going on!?" he asked.

"We don't know. But don't kill at least two of them. We need answers."

"Where's Itachi? Or even Sasuke? I saw Mikoto helping the others with your youngest sister."

"We're right here." Sasuke said, as they came down from the roof, after taking down some more of the enemy.

"Thank god! Protecting the civilians and fighting them off was getting tiring." Naruto sighed.

"Why are they attacking?" Itachi asked, pecking him on the lips.

"Boys not now!" Fakuga said, striking down another.

"Meanie." Naruto pouted, but managed to capture two ROOT and tie them up. "I don't know. You know that's like the fifth time some's asked me that question."

"Look the other ANBU came and the ROOT are retreating." Sasuke said and they relaxed.

"What happened here?" Bird asked.

"ROOT shinobi happened that's what. I came here to visit and they started attacking, so we drove them off."

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Shisui sigh. They started scouting the area, and when they were sure everything was clear, they brought the civilians back out and treated the wounded. Luckily, there weren't any casualties, thanks to Naruto's medical skills and shadow clones.

"Wow onii-san! You were like 'whosh' and then 'BAM' and your awesome!" Narumi exclaimed, waving her hands around, making them all laugh.

"I guess I am. How're you holding up chibi-chan?"

"Onii-san!?" Sasuke and Shisui exclaimed, and even Itachi and Fakuga were shocked.

"Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce my baby sister, how's existence I never knew of until today!" he said dramatically.

"I've got nothing to say." Fakuga muttered and was about to walk away, when he saw the Hokage and his wife, along with his ANBU coming.

"What happened here?" Minato asked seriously. Seeing that I wasn't going to answer, Mikoto did.

"Oh my god are you alright Mikoto?" Kushina exclaimed.

"I'm alright Kushina. We all are thanks to Naruto." she smiled at him.

"Onii-san was so cool kaa-san! He made all the bad guys fall and won!" Narumi chipped in.

"What were you doing here Narumi, Naruto?" Minato asked. So Naruto told him his version, what he told Shisui.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking fighting ANBU? ROOT no less!?" Minato exclaimed and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You really didn't just say that did you?" Fakuga said as Sasuke and Shisui were full out laughing.

"Naruto? Not being able to fight? Now that's rich!" Shisui said in between his laughs.

"Anyways, I think we should talk about more pressing matters, like what are we going to do with Danzo." Itachi said, sensing that Naruto didn't want them to know he was apart of ANBU.

"Well Danzo will be caught immediately, but Itachi met me in my office. I need you to do something for me." he said and he nodded and left, not before giving Naruto a steamy hot kiss, making Kushina blush.

"H-He just..."

"You mean you don't know the legendary couple? When people found out about them, there were many hearts broken." Mikoto said and went back to helping people. Naruto and the rest stayed to help, but Narumi left with Kushina.

"Naruto! What happened?" Iruka asked. He and Kakashi knew something happened, especially since he came back in the middle of the night. So Naruto told them about the attack on the Uchiha clan and they were both shocked.

"Why do you think he attacked? Its completely absurd!" Kakashi said.

"This is Danzo we're talking about. Everything about him is absurd." Naruto deadpanned.

"But why the Uchiha clan? Especially in the middle of the village?" Iruka asked.

"Fakuga said it might be because most of the major players weren't there. Shisui on a date, Itachi and Sasuke training and he was in a meeting. It was honestly pure luck that I stopped by. I shudder imagining what might have happened if I didn't."

"You did well Naruto. I'm proud of you." Iruka smiled at him and Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"Why don't we get some sleep. we do have a mission tomorrow."

"Sure." he said and they went to there separate rooms. Taking off his clothes, he wore his pyjamas and got ready for bed, but felt two arms wrap around his waist.

""Tachi, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning around and kissing the raven, who happily returned.

"I have to go on a mission right now." he began

"What? What about tomorrow's mission?" he asked

"Hokage-sama said he wasn't going to give us one. I'm going on a sole mission, to infiltrate a new organization and I'm leaving now."

"H-How long?" he cracked out, not wanting to know.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple years." he said and squeezed him close when he felt tears on his shirt.

"I don't want you to go." he sobbed.

"I know." he pulled up his chin and looked into his tear stained eyes. "I'll miss you." and then kissed him lightly.

"Bastered." he whined, making the raven chuckle.

"I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you love."

"I want you to protect Sasuke and the rest of my clan. After tonight, Danzo went into hiding and can't be found. Everyone was happy and knew it was luck that you were there and even feel safer."

"I noted that much. Danzo was a slippery bastered. Besides, your clan, there like family to me, of course I'll take care of them and Sasu-chan." he said. "I wonder how I'll do it?" he wondered.

"Umm I was wondering if you could enter the academy?" he closed his eyes shut, waiting for his blonde lover to yell but it never came.

"I suppose that would be the best way." he nodded, making Itachi blink.

"Your not angry?"

"Well I never went to the academy before and although I heard it was boring, I think its best if I become a shinobi officially, instead of unofficially. You know to avoid further conflict. besides, I'll just go to the last class, Iruka and Sasuke's and there is only half a year left." he was cut off with a kiss.

"You know, there's still some time before I leave." Itachi smirked.

(Insert Lemon scene)

"I love you Naru-chan." he smiled at the sleeping blonde and then left.  
_

"Hello class. Today we've got a new student, so please make him feel welcomed. Come in and introduce yourself." They were all staring at a handsome blonde, making some of the girls and the boys blush, but made Sasuke groan.

"Hello there. The name's Naruto Uzumaki." he smiled his killer-smile, making them blush more. Looking around he spotted Sasuke and his smile widened.

"Oi! Sasu-chan! Isn't it great! We're in the same class!" he waved, making the younger raven sink into his seat but smirked. Getting throught the rest of the year was going to be entertaining now that Naruto was here.

 **Hello! So if anyone can write any good lemon scenes that I could use then please do so. Otherwise, I'll just leave it as such. Thanks!**  
 **Oh and please comment if you like it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since Naruto had joined the academy and he fitted in well with the rest of the class. Since he knew most clan heads, he knew their children as well. He also began helping out in the hospital at some times. Now at the end of the day, he and Sasuke were outside the academy almost going to just chill until it was his shift.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" a voice asked. Turning around, he came face to face with Choza a clan head.

"Eh, Choza its been awhile!" he exclaimed, as they both embraced the other.

"That it has. You haven't been coming around lately and then I hear my son telling me that you start the academy! Man I was in for a laugh!"

"I heard the very same thing." another person said, who turned out to be Inoichi and Shikaku right behind him.

"Troublesome left ANBU a couple weeks ago."

"Hey! You're just angry that I'm not doing your paperwork." he grinned as the other two laughed at the shadow users expense.

"Yo Shibi-san, how's it been?" he asked and everyone looked at where he was looking, only to see the said man.

'When did he get here?' they all thought.

"I've been well Naruto. Although I would like to know why you're at the academy, given your skills."

"I would also like to know." and other voice said, being none other than Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hizashi! I didn't see you in a while either!" gaining snickers from the newly formed crowd.

"You're just doing that on purpose." he said, with a faint smile.

 _'How does Naruto know about all these people?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Well you see, I don't really have a headband of sorts, so to avoid anything latter on I thought I'd go know. Its better to go for a few months, than for years. Besides, I'm in the same class as little Sasu-chan here!" he said, pulling him into a sideways hug.

"Onii-san!" they heard a voice and a red blur hit him straight in the chest.

"Narumi! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came with kaa-san and tou-san!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you know I never knew I had a sister until some weeks ago. So everyone this is Narumi, my little sister." he said, picking her up.

"I'm glad you don't pass judgment on her as well." Hiashi said.

"Aww, you wound me Hiashi." he said in a mocking hurt voice.

"Why is everyone gathered here?" Minato asked, as he and his wife came over.

We were just talking to Naruto here that's all. Its been awhile since we saw him." Choza said, seeing as no one else was going to answer.

"Naru-chan!" another voice rang out, and he was hugged by Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, and the others noticed the heartbreaking look in Kushina.

"Well, you and Sasuke were taking a bit too long, so I decided that I'll come over!"

"Guess that's my cue to leave. See you guys later!" he said dragging Sasuke away.

"Wait! You're not going to come back are you?" Shikaku asked.

"You can have the great privilege of doing paper work yourself taicho." he smirked and then left.

"Troublesome blonde." he muttered, making them al laugh.

"What was that about?" Kushina asked,

"Sorry its just something between the both of us." he said and the group dispersed.

"Minato, did you see how he called Mikoto 'kaa-san'? I'm his mother!" she exclaimed.

"He seems to know a lot of people in high places." he narrowed his eyes. He's ANBU haven't returned to him yet, but he did wonder how he entered the academy and in such a short time was transferred to the graduating class.  
_

"Onii-san!" Narumi called her brother one day. Turning around he looked at her as she and two other friends were right behind her.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I wanted to ask if you could train us! I know you're really strong and we'll be starting the academy soon."

"Umm, why don't you introduce me to your friends." he said

"Oh. This is Hanabi Hyuuga and Akane Uchiha. They're my best friends! Girls this is my older brother Naruto."

"Akane?"

"Naruto-nii! I didn't know you were her brother!" Akane exclaimed.

"You guys know each other?" Narumi asked.

"Yup! She's Shisui little cousin. Seen her from time to time at the compound." he chipped.

"Naruto-nii, are you really going to train us?" Akane asked.

"Hmm...I don't see why not. Although I can't really help in your respective clan styles, but speed and stamina and a couple of jutsus I can. Say Narumi can you use chakra chains?"

"Yea, I can. I unlocked it a couple months ago. Onii-san do you have them too?" she asked, but he just shot her a chain from his hand and it wrapped around her.

"Is that your answer chibi-chan?" he snickered.

"I'm not a chibi!" she huffed as the others laughed.

"Naruto-san, I thank you for taking-" Hanabi began

"Alright hold it right there. Your Hiashi's daughter aren't you? Please stop being so formal. I hate formalities." he smiled.

"I'll try Naruto-san." she blushed and turned away.

"So when are we going to start?" Akane asked.

"Well, I've got graduation at the academy tomorrow and Iruka wants me home early and stuff, so why not the day after the exams, alright? Maybe around 1pm, sound good?" and the girls cheered, while Hanabi bowed politely.

"See you Naruto-nii!" Akane exclaimed and left and Hanabi followed suit as she said goodbye.

"So chibi-chan, what do you want know?" he ruffled her hair as she pouted.

"Is it so bad that I want to spend time with my older brother?" she said.

"I suppose not. But its already evening. Shouldn't you be ate home?"

"Nah, I'm going on a night time stroll with my onii-san! I don't see a problem." and she began walking ahead of him. He just sighed and shook his head and ran after the girl.

"You wanna see my favourite spot in the entire village?" he asked her as he scoped her up onto his shoulders.

"Really?! You'll show me?" she asked happily. These past months that she pent with him were the best in her life. Menma was never such a kind brother, and from what she understood from asking his friends and even baa-chan, is that he was super strong. She just wished he was in her life from the beginning, but she was glad now.

"Of course. Lets go!" and he shushined away. Upon the smoke clearing, she found herself onto of the Hokage mount looking down on the village.

"Its beautiful." she whispered as she looked at its beauty at night.

"Its funny we have the same taste in music don't we? I usually come up here and listen to songs and just chill. Come sit here. Which song should we listen to?" and she ran to his side and choose a song.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed.

"I have a better way we could sing this song. But this is a big secret so you can't tell anyone, okay?" he said seriously.

"I promise on my name that I won't tell a soul." she said, placing a hand on her heart. he laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Okay. You might want to stand back." he order and she complied. Suddenly he was engulfed in the most beautiful blue and bright flames that she saw and when it cleared, instead of seeing her brother, she saw a fire-like bird.

"Onii-san?" she asked fearfully.

"The one and only chibi-chan." her now bird onii-san said.

"H-How..."

"Its a long story." he grinned, "Well what are you waiting for? Get on!" and she happily did so.

"Are you going to fly? But what if people see?"

"Don't worry. My friends would know its me, but he others, I guess we'll find out later." he said and took off. Looking down, Narumi saw that they were indeed flying and she could help but yell, "Wahoo!"

"I bet everyone heard that." Naruto said, as they saw a large crowd looking at them.

"Ne ne, onii-san, why don't we get them a concert?" she grinned. They both sang well together, especially their favourite song.

"You want the song you choose before?"

"Yup!"

 _"~Waking up, ready for some action_

 _Strapping in, ready for the ride_

 _Going big now that I can take it_

 _All the way to cloud 9~"_ (Naruto)

 _"~Dropping in, wanna feel the rush now_

 _Sun is out, the wind is in my hair_

 _Nothing else could be quite as awesome_

 _As when I'm soaring through the air~"_ (Narumi)

 _"~So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow_

 _We're ready now to touch the sky_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, I'm on cloud 9_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, oh oh~"_ (Both)

 _"~Don't give up, keep on taking chances_

 _Put in time, till you get it right_

 _Winding up, swinging for the fences_

 _Won't go down without a fight~" (_ Naruto)

 _"~Going hard, push it to the limit_

 _To the edge, go to the extreme_

 _There's no doubt that I'm gonna win it_

 _Never giving up the dream~"_ (Narumi)

 _"~So here we go, and we ain't gonna take it slow_

 _We're ready now to touch the sky_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, I'm on cloud 9_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, I'm on cloud 9 I'm on cloud 9_

 _This must be how it feels to fly_

 _I'm on cloud 9, oh oh~"_ (Both)

When they finished the song, they heard applauses from down below. They just smiled and Naruto flew them up higher.

"Wow onii-san! I can touch the clouds!" she said reaching to some. "How come they feel wet?"

"Because clouds are just air and water silly." he joked and the rest of the time went by with them talking and visiting different places around the Fire country.

"So I heard there was a Phoenix that appeared flying around the country. Want to explain?" Iruka asked when Naruto came in the door.

"I was with Narumi." he said, rubbing the back of his head and Iruka nodded in recognition. He knew Naruto loved his younger sister to bits.

"I hope she liked it?" he smiled.

"Yup! We had a blast! I hope she doesn't get in trouble. Its sorta late huh?"

"It is and you have an exam tomorrow, so up to bed."

"Kay. Goodnight nii-san." he said climbing the bed.

"Sleep well otouto." he smiled.

"Man am I tired or what!" he sighed as he sat on his bed. Without warning, hands wrapped around his waist from behind.

"I hope you're not too tired for me." a voice breathed down his neck sending shivers up his spine.

"Are you seriously going to keep doing that?" he turned around and faced him, "Huh, Itachi?" and kissed him lightly.

"I hope you didn't miss me too much." he smiled and brought him closer.

"I did. More than you know." he said, leaning in. "Are you gonna be exposed if your here?" he asked worriedly.

"I said I was going to sleep thought I don't think I should stay for too long." he said, chuckling at his pout.

"I hope you're going to stay safe. I'll beat the crap out of you if get hurt." he exclaimed, burying his face in his chest.

"You know there was sightings of a big fire bird that was seen all around the Fire country. Do you want to shed some light?"

"Now why waste time on that, when we could do something else." he said smirking and Itachi did no time in wasting in kissing him.

 **(Insert Lemon Scene)**

"Naru-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should talk to your former family." he said.

"And why's that?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not saying you should forgive them. Just interact with them on a civilized manner, okay?"

"Fine." he said defeated. Itachi suddenly sat up. "Whats the matter?"

"I have to go." and he started getting dressed. "I left a shadow clone and people are starting to get suspicious as it is."

"As much as I hate to say this, don't say come here again while you're still new there alright? And stay safe." with a quick nod and a peck on the lips, he disappeared in a swirl of crows.

"I want to congratulate everyone here on passing the exams and becoming fully fledged ninja. I wish you all the best in your shinobi career. Now for the teams. Team 1...Team 7 Menma Namikaze, Mito Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Your jounin sensei will be Kushina Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake. Team 8..."

Naruto never bothered to hear the rest, but couldn't believe that the damn Hokage would pull this stunt. They've been trying ever since he started the academy to get closer to him. He even heard from some of the people back in ANBU that Minato had told them to get any information they could regarding him. Too bad they only got him the official documented stuff. He didn't want them to know he was apart of ANBU. Not just yet. And then there was Mito and Menma at the academy. Mito would try to get to know him, and tried apologizing. Heck she even used Narumi once just to talk to him, but of course, he just ignored her. He thought Menma would just insult him like usual and that he wouldn't be a problem that proved to be wrong. He didn't insult him, nor did he really talk to him. Menma was by far the most annoying since all he did was just stare. He would stare and stare and there were times when he thought he was going to burn right through him. It was just too damn annoying. Now he sees that there on the same team meaning it would be the two of them and even Kushina and man was she a different story. Whenever he saw them, and they tried to go to him, he'd just shushin away, but the woman won't understand that he doesn't want anything to do with them and would shushin after him. In all honesty he thought Kakashi would go through for him, but no.

"Naruto!" he was snapped out of it after hearing Sasuke yell.

"Yeah what is it?" he was glad at least one normal person was on his team.

"You were sorta spaced out there. You okay?"

"Yea, as okay as could be." he said sarcastically. He looked around and noticed that all the teams were gone accept his.

"Kakashi is gonna be late isn't he?" Sasuke sighed.

"Naturally. But then again, Kushina is gonna be there so we don't know." he then leaned forward and whispered, "Don't leave me with the weirdos on the team. I'll be counting on you." and then put his head down. Sasuke just shook his head at his friend's weirdness.

'I wonder who the really weirdos are.' Just then, Kushina came in, dragging Kakashi by the ear.

"Oww, ow. Kushina that hurts!" he cried.

"Your fault for being late! Team 7? Meet us on the roof." she said and shushined away with Kakashi

(Introductions happen and test is told)

"Umm Naruto-nii, do you want to go celebrate? You know, for passing the exams?" Mito asked before the two senseis shushined away.

"Careful now, people are gonna think you're asking me out on a date." he smiled playfully, making her, Kushina and even Menma blush. Kakashi and Sasuke on the other hand were completely shocked, but Naruto was following Itachi's advice to him last night, and told him to act like civilized people towards them.

"N-N-N-No, I-I" she stuttered

"Calm down I was just kidding. Sorry, but I have these little small people I have to train, so see ya! Calm on Sasu-chan, were heading out!" he said, grabbing the said boy and shushined out.

"Well, that was weird." Kakashi said, and he too left.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Sasuke asked as they came into view of the said little people.

"He came by last night." he whispered, getting Sasuke's attention. "And he told me to at least act civilized with them."

"When did he come by?" he said, a little hurt that his brother stop by.

"Oh don't look so hurt. He was going to come by, but he rushed out. He didn't want them to get suspicious, but he'll come to you next time." he smiled.

"Onii-san! Your here." Narumi exclaimed as her friends stood beside her.

"Sasuke-nii? I didn't know you were going to be here." Akane said.

"I didn't either."

"Well we don't want him brooding in his room all day now do we?" Naruto laughed along with Narumi and Akane. "Alrighty them, let the training begin!"

"Hey old man! Kono! How's it been?" Naruto said as he walked up to the said people in the BBQ. After a long day of training, he was going to treat the girls to some dinner. Sasuke left during their training.

"Naruto-nii! I didn't know you'd be here!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Come seat here with us. We just got here." Sarutobi said and the group of four sat with them.

"We just got back from training today. There was team placement at the academy." he said, signaling the waitress, who blushed when she saw Naruto. The continued talking after they ordered.

"Wow, almost everyone does that around you nii-san." Konohamaru said, making the old man laugh.

"Yes, Naruto is quite the lady's man. Too bad his boyfriend is an Uchiha."

"I don't see that as a bad thing jiji."

"Oh if there's one thing Uchihas are known for is their possessiveness." Naruto said.

"Itachi-nii really doesn't like it when people make passes to you Naruto-nii." Akane said.

"My onii-san is the best isn't he?" Narumi said proudly.

"Which team were you placed on Naruto-san?" Hanabi asked.

"You wouldn't believe what he did!" he exclaimed

"Put you on the same team as Kushina and here children. Yes I'm quite aware." Sarutobi said.

"You sadistic old man! You really enjoy this don't you?" he said, eye twitching.

"Oh yes. Its quite amusing. I told Minato yesterday to do something else, but he was quite adamant to get back his ten years of neglected son back." he laughed.

"Kaa-san and tou-san are quite persistent on you coming back onii-san. But as long as you're happy and don't hate me then I don't quite care." Narumi said getting her a hug from her favourite brother.

"Aww, thank you chibi-chan!" he cooed. They got their meals and began eating.

"What about Mito and Menma?" Akane asked.

"Well Mito-nee is trying hard too, but Menma keeps looking at a picture of you, the same one I found and sometimes his face goes red. Why do you think that happens onii-san?" Narumi asked, as the other's eyes widen.

"I don't really know. You know now that I think about it, whenever I look in his general direction, his face turns red too and he looks away. Weird isn't he?" he said and the others just sweatdropped at their level of denseness.

 _'You people are the weird ones.'_ Sarutobi thought.

 _'They can't be serious!'_ both girls thought.

 _'Naru-nii's level of denseness went to a whole new level.'_ Konohamaru thought.

"Well I suppose its time for us to leave." Naruto said as they all finished. "Don't worry about the tab. Its on me."

"Thank you for the meal than Naruto." Sarutobi said.

"Arigato!" the others said.

"Well I'll go home now and wash up. See ya tomorrow?" Akane said

"Yup! Same place, same time." Naruto said and she and Hanabi left.

"Are you going to take me home?" Narumi asked hopefully. Seeing this he sighed

"If that's what you want."

"Yatta!" she cheered and pulled him along as she chatted happily. When they reached her gates, an unexpected person came out.

"Menma-nii? I didn't know you were here." Narumi said and Naruto himself was a bit shocked he was there too. But Menma was just staring at Naruto, crimson red.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

"W-W-What are y-you d-doing?" he asked, trying to look away.

"I was just dropping Narumi off. You don't look that well." and then out of all people Kushina came out.

"N-Naruto? D-Did you come back?"

"No, I just came to drop off Narumi." he sighed.

"Kaa-san, Menma-nii is sick. See his face is all red." Narumi pointed out. Kushina looked at him and saw that he was avoiding looking at the area where Naruto was and knew what was up.

 _'Weird. I've never seen this illness before.'_ Naruto thought. (Remember he's also a doctor that helps out in the hospital.) Leaning forward he placed his hand on Menma's forehead and if he could blush further than he would.

"W-W-What are you doing?" he stuttered and once he looked at Naruto right in the eyes, he fainted.

"What happened?" Narumi asked waving her hands.

"I don't know. I was just checking if he had a fever. I've never seen this illness before." he muttered the last part and Kushina couldn't help but mentally facepalmed. They were as dense as Minato was.

"Its alright. I think I know the problem." she said taking him from Naruto's grasp. "D-Do you want to come in and have dinner?"

"Sorry, but we just ate. See you Narumi!" and he shushined away.

"Kaa-san, what wrong with Menma-nii?" she asked innocently as they were entering the house.

 _'I feel sorry he likes Naruto, since he's with Itachi. Uchihas and their passiveness.'_ she sighed and then giggled. _'He's in love!'_

 **Well this is the new chapter! Hope you like! The song isn't an original. I got it from a movie 'Cloud 9'.**


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a couple weeks since team 7 began doing D-ranks, and lets just say that Naruto wanted to kill the person who thought of these ideas of 'missions'. Repeatedly. He always heard the other ANBU telling him stories about D-rank missions and how lucky he was to not do them. Heck, even his famous and so-called prodigy boyfriend had done theses nightmares, but he always though they were exaggerating. Aside from the D-rank missions, they would work on teamwork exercises and spars. The Namikazes had tried to get closer to him, but he just shrugged them off. Kakashi would just read his stupid book asking him from time to time which scenes he should in act with Iruka, to which he'd tell the said man about Kakashi's corruption, leading him to sleeping on the couch. He and Sasuke was the only 'normal' person in the team, although if you ask the raven, then he'd tell you Naruto wasn't quite normal either.

"Completion of D-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi said boredly.

"Congratulation team 7 on another successful mission. Now for another..." Minato said looking into the pile of D-rank missions.

"I'd happily take a suicide SS-rank mission than another one of those...things." Naruto whispered to Sasuke, who tried to hold his laughter.

"Then why don't you speak up?" he smirked at his friend's frown. Naruto didn't want to associate with them any more than he had too.

"*sigh* fine. But you'll owe me." he huffed. "Um, Hokage-sama. I think our team is capable of taking a higher mission. So could we please get a C-rank?" he asked, making the Namikazes to go wide eye. He never talked to them, only responded and even then it was the shortest answers. The only one he was on friendly and sibling terms was Narumi.

"A-Ah, yes, I s-suppose. Kushina, Kakashi, do you think that your team is ready?" Minato asked, getting out of his shock.

"Yes, I believe they are capable." Kushina said in a heartbeat. Kakashi just looked at Naruto and thought he'd let the boy suffer for some more D-rank missions.

"I don't think you want to sleep on the couch again now do you?" Naruto whispered, and he shock he's head vigorously. Anything but that! Anything that kept him from his precious!

"Yes, they are ready." Minato just ignore whatever black mail Naruto threatened Kakashi with and took out a mission.

"Alright then, there's a bridge builder that needs to be escorted to the Wave country, named Tazuna. Bring in the bridge builder." he yelled and in came a drunken old man.

"So these brats are gonna be protecting me?! Well the raven and blonde look decent." he said, drinking some sake.

"Whatever. Let's met at the front gate in two hours." Kakashi said and then shushined away.

"What a lazy-ass. Probably off with his smut." Naruto muttered, as he and Sasuke left with the others right behind him.

"Say, what are you going to do about Menma? You have to do something before Itachi finds out." Sasuke warned. He had been noticing the looks the black haired boy would pass his blonde friend and it was quite obvious what it meant. Unfortunately for him, his blonde was apart of the idiotic blonde squad and didn't know. He sometimes wondered how his brother got together with him. _'Oh that's right. Nii-san had to literally French him after the idiot was going to start naming the people he liked and then take off most his clothes, just for him to understand.'_ he chuckled. He though that Naruto would actually become less dense, which in this case, was not the case.

"Menma? What do you mean?" he asked, after they were gone from view.

"The moron actually likes you! I thought you were getting better, not worse!" he exclaimed, but to his amusement the blonde just laughed.

"Me? Menma likes me? God Sasuke that's rich!" he laughed. "Sasuke that's impossible! He literally hated me or god knows what and now your telling me he likes me? No Sasu-chan I think you need to get yourself check. Although he does turn red, I don't think its blush, maybe some other illness. Got to ask baa-chan." he hummed. "Besides, I'm with Itachi, so he can't like me."

"But he does! Yes, your right that he hated you before, but that red stuff on his checks is blush and he keeps looking at you."

"Sasuke your delusional. Like I said, he can't like me if I'm with Itachi." Sasuke just looked at him and looked at him and had finally understood what he meant. He stopped walking and just looked at the blonde. "Sasuke? You alright?" Naruto asked stopping as well.

"So let me get this straight. You think that because your dating someone that no one can like you? As in, it isn't possible?"

"Well yeah. Isn't that how it is?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"May God have mercy on your soul." was all he said and began walking again.  
_

"Okay, I suppose we're going now?" Naruto said, as he and Sasuke had come to the front gate. Everyone was there, even Kakashi.

"N-Naruto, where did you get that tattoo?" Kushina asked.

"Oh this? Got it done a year or so. Its pretty neat ain't it? Got another one too, but that's another story." he said. "Might get another one." he tapped his chin in a thinking pose.

"You know very well how Iruka will be." Kakashi said.

"Yea. He'll go all mother hen on me." he laughed, stabbing Kushina with guilt.

"Lets get going." Mito said, seeing her mother's sad expression.

Team 7 mission had gone down hill the minute they saw the demon brother. Much to their shock-except Kakashi and somewhat Sasuke- Naruto knew them and they told them about Gato and how they were hired to kill the bridge builder, but weren't anymore now that Naruto was apart of the mission, so left. Kushina asked him how he knew them and he just answered

"My awesomeness exceeds me."

The subject was dropped as they had got a boat to go over to the Wave country. Menma had thrown a kunai in the bush and out came a rabbit.

"Menma! Don't hurt the poor rabbit!" Mito scolded him.

 _'Rabbit?_ _Zabuza_!' Naruto thought.

"Everyone get down!" Kushina and Kakashi yelled and they all went down, Menma tackling the client down.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan and Konoha's Red Death and a brunch of- Hey! Naruto! What are you doing with the brats?" he asked.

"Its good to see you too Zabuza. Well, long story short, I'm a genin now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"..."

"..."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! A GENIN!" he laughed, hitting the ground over and over.

"Hey! Its not that funny!" he huffed.

"I must agree with Zabuza when I say it is Naruto." a voice said, as a masked figure came down.

"Haku-chan! Its been awhile! Hope Zabuza isn't giving you much trouble?"

"Are you telling me how to raise my daughter?"

"No, I'm just asking if she's still alive."

"Um, how do you know one another?" Kushina broke in, needing an explanation.

"So your he's incubator huh? Man, I might be heartless, but you take the cake." he said, making her flinch.

"Ano...your not going to kill me are you?" Tazuna asked fearfully.

"Nah. If Naruto's on the mission, then I won't bother. Besides, Gato was planning on double crossing us, so forget it."

"Come on then, we're heading to the client's house. We'll catch up. Oh and Haku, remove your mask dear sister. From experience, it gets really annoying." he smiled and she complied. They had began walking and noticed that Sasuke and Haku were lagging behind, seeming in their own conversation.

"He better not try anything." Zabuza growled.

"Relax. This is Sasu-chan we're talking about. He's my best bro. Well along with Shisui of course."

"Why am I being left out?" Kakashi whined as he kept reading his book.

"Kashi your more like the perverted father and Iruka the always worried mother. Though you guys are also my bros." he smirked. The Namikaze trio felt out of place, seeing that half their team were somewhat aquatinted with missing nin.

The mission had gone on for about a month and during that time, the had helped in building the bridge and had assassinated Gato. Team 7 would train, but Naruto made sure not to show his well known moves as Kitsune, seeing as his ANBU team, Team Akuma, was THE best ANBU team in the village's history. By the end of the mission, Team 7 had managed to complete the bridge, free the Wave country, de-bratizes Tazuna's annoying grandson and Sasuke gained Haku as a girlfriend, who was returning with them to the Leaf as Zabuza was going to go back and help in the Mist against the loyalist.

"That is quite the mission Team 7." Minato said as they finished their mission report. "And you say you want to join the village?" he asks Haku.

"Yes, it would be an honour."

"Alright then, I'll place you one the shinobi force as a chuunin as I could tell from Kakashi report with your previous encounter."

"Um, actually Hokage-sama, I'd like to be a medic. I feel that I'm best suited in that field."

"Don't worry, I can talk to-" he was cut off as Tsunade came into the office.

"Oi! Old hag! Haku here is gonna be apart of the hospital staff, we cool?" Naruto says casually.

"You brat! Who are you calling an old hag?!" she glared.

"I'll make you some sake if you take her in."

"You've got yourself a deal." she said, making them all gape like fish. "Haku was it? Since your obviously new, Naruto here will show you around. Meet me at the hospital tomorrow at 8 am."

"Thank you very much..."

"She's Tsunade. ya know the famous medic nin. Don't be fooled by her appearance, she's still old." he whispered.

"You cocky brat!" she yelled, swinging to hit him, but he dodged.

"Well, if that's all Hokage-sama, I'll leave before she kills me. I've got Miko-kaa-san some great news!" he grinned and jumped out the window.

"Oi Naruto! Get back here!" Sasuke yelled after him, knowing what he was going to do. Picking Haku up bridal style he leapt out the window after the blonde.

"Don't forget my sake!" Tsunade yelled after him. She couldn't help it! He made the best sake known to mankind.

"Well, everyone's leaving out the window, might as well." Kakashi said, as he too jumped out the window. The four Namikazes just watched everything play out, and Minato wondered how he got such weird shinobi. They were indeed being blamed for his son's weird behavior. Speaking of his son, he needed to ask him a lot of things, like why his file was had so many black spots, especially since he JUST started being a shinobi and knowing missing? There was defiantly something up with his son.

"Um, Tsunade? What was the reason you came here?" he asked as his children left, leaving only him, the said woman and his wife.

"Oh you see...its just...well...yea I forgot. I'll come back when I remember." she said and then left, leaving gaping duo.

"And you see that's what happened." Naruto said, finishing his mission to the trio of girls and Konohamaru and his friends. He had already began training the Konohamaru Crops, as they call them selves for the past four years, since they started the academy and Narumi and her friends were amazing as well.

"Nii-san! That wasn't as fun as your other missions!" Narumi whined.

"I know chibi-chan, but I'm not apart of ANBU anymore. Anyways, its getting dark, so everyone can go home. Akane, I'm going wit you since I need to talk to kaa-san." he said and as they waved their goodbyes, with Narumi wanting to go and him allowing her to come since he had a soft spot for her, they made their way to the Uchiha compound.

"Miko-kaa-san! I deliver good news!" he exclaimed, making the few Uchiha out chuckle. They were always his family and they had gotten use to his antics. Akane waved goodbye and went home.

"Naru-chan! Did you know that Sasu-chan has a girlfriend!" she squealed, hearing him as she was on her way home

"I know! Isn't it great! She's like a sister to me and they make the perfect pair!" he said, as they hugged and squealed as school girls.

"What is that annoying racket coming from outside?" they heard Fugaku exclaimed, as he came out of the house.

"Sorry dear, but its our baby boy! He's gotten a girlfriend!" she exclaimed, making him look at her blankly.

"Oh the Ice user? Yea there inside. Come in." he said to Naruto and Narumi. Going inside, there was indeed Sasuke and Haku cuddling in front of the television, seemingly watching a movie.

"Shh! We're not going to disturb them." Mikoto said, and they all headed to the kitchen so she could put the groceries away.

"Aren't they cute together?" Naruto said, helping her put the things away with Narumi

"Adorable! But what's this about an Ice user?" she asked.

"Oh. Haku is the sole survivor of the Yuki clan that can use Ice release. We told the Hokage and asked him to be hush hush about the whole thing because if the council found out..."

"They'll use her as a breading factory. If they do, I'll have her under our clan's protection. I've never seen Sasuke this...happy." Fugaku finished.

"Exactly. Besides, I'm sure that one day they'll get married and have sharingan and ice release babies, so they can't do a damn thing now. Thanks by the way. She's been through a lot already." he smiled at their confused looks. "She'll tell you when she's ready."  
_

"Alright Team 7, Kakashi and I have signed you up for the chuunin exams tomorrow. So get lots of rest for tomorrow." Kushina smiled at her genin team.

"Tomorrow huh? We're gonna ace it!" Mito exclaimed.

"Oi! Sasu-chan, let's go! I've got a picnic with my little minions!" Naruto said, grabbing the said boy

"But Haku-!"

"Will also be there. I already told her, so stop whining and lets go!" he said and then looked a Kakashi, "Your coming too!"

"But, but-"

"You don't have an excuse. Besides, Iru-nii is gonna be there." he said, making Kakashi lit up, as if wagging his tail in 'happy mode.' Kushina wanted them to be invited, but as if sensing what she was going to do, he quickly teleported them away to a beautiful grassy clearing, with a lake nearby.

"Naru-nii! Over here!" Narumi waved. With her was were her two best friends, Konohamaru and his friends, the Sandaime Hokage, Haku, Mikoto, Shisui and Ayame, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Anko and Hana.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late, just got sign up for the chuunin exams." he said as Kakashi went straight to Iruka and Sasuke kissed Haku.

"Its alright my boy. For a minute there, we believed Kakashi infected the both of you with his 'lost on the road to life' thing." the Sandaime chuckled.

"Alright everyone, let's party!" Shisui said and they all began having a great time, from playing various games, to eating and just chilling and having a water fight. As the party-picnic was underway, other Anbu and shinobi around the area began joining in to almost every not-on-duty-ANBU and jounin were in the area.

Later that night, after the out-of-control picnic-party, everyone went home, with Naruto sitting on top of the Sandaime's head, he's usual relaxing spot. He had a box of pocky with him, something to help him feel close to Itachi. He hadn't seen he's raven headed lover for a while, a long while, and he was wondering if he was alright. He suddenly sensed someone coming and dread washed over him when he recognized who it was.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hokage-sama." he shot back, making Minato look sheepishly.

"I suppose. I like coming up here sometimes to get my mind off of things." he said.

"So do I. Its a nice place to relax and all." he said, putting a pocky stick in his mouth. "Want one?" he said, to show a friendly gesture.

"Thank you." he said, taking one after getting his shock.

"I'm not a bad guy." Naruto said, sensing what he thought. "But you have to see things from my point of view."

"I know and I know that whatever we say won't make a difference, but maybe...we can get to know one another?" he unsurely.

"Sure, I don't mind that Hokage-sama." he smiled, relieved that the wasn't goin to be pressured.

"Call me Minato. I'm not one for formalities." he smiled sitting down, content that he had his son would ACTUALLY speak to him.

"Okay then Minato." he said, finishing his pocky stick. "Its really nice up here huh? Isn't your family waiting for you? Heard your wife is quite scary."

"Yes, she is, but that's what makes her lovable. Do you have anyone like a girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, I have a boyfriend, but he's out on a long term mission. Haven't spoken to him for a while." he hummed.

"Really? Someone I know?" Minato asked curiously and wondering which of his shinobi were on a long term mission.

"*chuckles* I thought everyone knew who I was dating. Its actually something big in the village." Naruto laughed.

"S-Sorry, I don't really stay in with the latest gossip," Minato rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm dating Itachi." he aid bluntly, talking out another stick. "Want another?" he said, tossing Minato one, who barely caught it.

"I-Itachi! As in Itachi Uchiha!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. Why the look of surprise?" he asked curiously. While he was waiting, Minato was internally panicking.

 _'WHAT THE HELL DID I DO!? Itachi is on a mission and won't be back, maybe even for years?! Now he's bound to hate me!'_ he sulked.

"Ano, are you alright?" Naruto asked, seeing his depressing aura.

"Umm...did he um, tell you when he'd return?" he asked nervously.

"Oh that. I know what he's doing so don't worry." he said, and saw Minato's alarming look. "Don't worry, he didn't tell me, you did." _'Okay that's a lie, but he did tell all ANBU the next day. Still don't want Ita-chan to get into trouble'_

"I...told you?" he asked.

"Yeah, you told all ANBU the day after he left." he said, not really caring if he's secret of being apart of ANBU would come out. It was going to be the chuunin exams tomorrow, so it didn't matter anymore.

"Yeah I did tell all ANBU didn't I?...Wait how do you know that?" he asked again and then things started to piece together. "Wait, your files have a lot of information blackened. Do you know why? Does this have any relation to ANBU?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he said childishly. "Yea, it has to do with ANBU."

"Y-You were apart of ANBU?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Yes, I was." he said simply, crashing Minato's world down. How the hell did he not know that his very own SON was in ANBU all this time, especially since he remembered the blackening beginning at the age of five.

"H-How long? Who were you?" he panicked. Naruto looked at him and didn't know whether to laugh or pity him.

So he just laughed.

"You wound me Minato and to think I was apart of ANBU since I was five." he laughed as he saw the colour drain from the Hokage. Wanting to do more damage, he added, "I was apart of Team Akuma."

 _'Team Akuma?! As in THE Team Akuma!? That was the best Team in all of ANBU history! They did make me proud though. Who cold he be? Dog was Kakashi, Crow-Shisui, Weasel was Itachi Snake was Anko, that leaves...'_ realization haunted him as he looked at his son's grinning face, taunting him.

"You were Fox weren't you?" he was the most well rounded over them all and he often wondered how such a young child got so strong but he always dismissed it.

"Wow Minato, you really are smart, though it hurts that you didn't know. Yeah, I was Fox. But Team Akuma disbanded after Itachi left. Shisui is the only one left in ANBU and even he's thinking about being just jounin."

"Really? You guys wee the best ANBU team. Always succeeded in missions." he said with a hint of pride. "Whatever happened to Dolphin anyways?" he relaxed a bit. It was nice speaking to his son with any hostilities and thinking back, he knew he deserved it all.

"Oh Dolphin? He liked teaching student more. He's Iruka, the academy teacher by the way. I live with both him and Kakashi after they got together. He looks out for the both of us, but can't help but be a mother hen ya know?"

"That's hard to imagine." Minato laughed, thinking about one of his most ruthless shinobi being a mother hen.

"Yea! He won't let me go near a bottle of sake until I'm 18 and even then its a limited. Oh and don't get me started on smoking!" Naruto said throwing up is hands.

"What did he say?" he smiled.

"He made me make a blood oath that I would never smoke in my life. A blood oath!" he exclaimed, making Minato double over laughing.

"Hey! Its not funny!" he yelled and then began laughing, "Okay it is a bit funny."

"A bit!? Its hilarious!" Minato exclaimed, glad that someone was looking out for his son due to his failure. Now that he though about it, he wondered if there were any pictures that Iruka took. A mischievous smile came onto his mouth.

"H-Hey, what's with the creepy smile?" Naruto asked, nervous all of the sudden.

"Oh nothing. Just though of something." Minato exclaimed and then did an evil laugh.

"I think our Kage went crazy." Naruto muttered. "Say I was thinking, how come the academy standards are so low? I mean, Iruka kept complaining and in all honesty, they would get themselves killed. But then, Iruka would kill them first if he were to serious train them." he muttered the last part.

"Yea, I've always hated their standards. But the civilian council would start complaining and honestly, their whining is annoying." he sighed.

"Yea. Some of the clan heads that I'm friends with usually complain. but hey, your Hokage aren't you. In all honesty, I would just tell them to suck it. They're forgetting that the village is under dictatorship, not democracy, so show who their dealing with." Naruto said, playfully punching him, getting a chuckle from Minato.

"I suppose. How do you think the academy should be modified?" Minato asked and the rest of the evening was spent with their ideas for improving the academy and the village as a whole.


End file.
